


Green Is Not Your Color

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Episode: s07e12 X-Cops, Episode: s07e13 First Person Shooter, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Mulder is making more of an effort to woo Scully. To show her what he wants and desires. A surprise case comes up and with it, the green-eyed monster called jealousy. What will happen next?





	Green Is Not Your Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuliaJMD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/gifts).



> Hey all! So this was a quick story to help out in the Easter exchange. I’ve never written a jealousy story, eesh, so I hope it’s good. Hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> This was based off the prompt by JuliaJMD 
> 
> “I do love me some smut and UST. I love fluffy stuff and also some angst. Also, if one of them gets jealous, that's a bonus.” 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

It had started innocently enough. An invitation to dinner and possibly a movie at Mulder’s. Since chasing a supposed werewolf around Los Angeles and then that horrible video game fiasco with a _Miss Jade Blue Afterglow_ , Mulder was making more of an effort to do things together outside of work.

They went to a museum one day, a _date-lite_ he called it, and were promptly kicked out as he kept talking over the tour guide. Appalled that it happened, he took her to get ice cream sundaes at a place close to the museum. Apologizing profusely, he asked her to come over for dinner the next night and she accepted.

Dinner had been eaten and the movie was long forgotten, and the sweet kiss they shared on New Year’s left in the past, as he pushed her backward with his body into the soft leather of his couch. Underneath him, with the smell of the leather around her and his tongue in her mouth making her panties damp, she felt lightheaded. He pushed more forcefully into her and she moaned, or was it him? All she knew was that his tongue should have a warning attached to it.

 _May cause a flood in your underwear_.

She could feel him, hard and so different than the battery operated devices she was used to. She wanted to rip all their clothes off and feel him buried inside her. At the same time, a voice was screaming to run away, get out and stop this before she knew how he tasted and how his muscles felt beneath her hands as she held tight to him as he came.

“Mulder,” she whispered as he kissed and licked across her jaw, back to her lips and then down her neck. “Jesus, Mulder.” Arching her neck to allow him better access, she heard his phone ringing.

“Leave it,” he whispered before nipping at her throat, making her gasp and her core throb. He kissed across her clavicle, then ran his tongue back like a typewriter returning to the starting point.

As he started kissing her again, the answering machine came on and after Mulder’s voice, came the booming voice of Skinner.

Pulling back as if he had been shocked, Mulder reached for the phone and knocked over the glass of water on his desk. Scully jumped up and ran to get a towel as Mulder began to speak to Skinner.

“Yes, Sir. Okay. When do they need us? It’s not an X-file though? Okay. Right. No, no that’s okay, I’ll give her a call,” he said, glancing at Scully as she looked up from the floor where she was wiping up the water. She wiped the chair and then went into the kitchen to throw the towel in the sink.

“What did Skinner want?” she asked as she walked back in the room. He was leaning back against the couch and as she got closer, she could see he was still sporting a prominent bulge in his jeans. She smirked, as she could relate to the effects of him, though he could not tell.

“We need to go in and help with a case, though not an X-file,” he looked at her, his eyes roaming over her body. “A senator and some other high profile men have been poisoned, photographed in compromising situations, and blackmailed. They need all hands for a task force.” He stared at her and she nodded.

“Were they killed?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head, his eyes burning into hers. “You have no idea how much I wanted to tell Skinner to fuck off.”

“Oh, I think I have an idea,” she said with a sheepish grin. He glanced down at his lap and she smiled wider. “Trust me. My desire is just not as visually obvious.”

“Jesus Christ, Scully,” he groaned and put his hands on his lap. “How is that supposed to help me out here?” She laughed and he shook his head. She stepped toward him and he stopped her with another shake of his head. “I just need a few minutes, and you should probably go home and change. Unless you have a turtleneck packed in your go bag.”

She clapped a hand to her neck and her mouth dropped open. He smirked at her and she went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough, he marked her when he nipped at her earlier.

“Sorry,” he said from behind her, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. “I wasn’t expecting any of that, and certainly not Skinner calling.” She turned around and walked over to him.

“Not expecting _any_ of it?” she asked, and he grinned.

“Hoped, but didn’t expect it,” he said and then she was kissing him, pushing him into the doorjamb as he pulled her flush against him, moaning and gripping her hips.

“Fuck,” he said, pulling back from her. “You need to go. Jesus.”

“You sure? You don’t want to explore the non visual?”

“Go. Get out of here,” he said pushing her through the bedroom door and into the living room. She laughed and bent to pick up her shoes. “No, that’s not helping. Stand up, get out of here.” He kept pushing her and she clutched her shoes as she opened the door.

Crossing the threshold, she turned around. He handed her her keys and her phone, and she looked at them before looking up at him with a smile. He shook his head and looked her up and down, sighing loudly.

“I’ll go and change, meet you back at work,” she said and he nodded as she turned to walk away. “Oh, I’m going to need to change _everything,”_ she said turning around and walking down the hall backwards, raising her eyebrows at him as he stood

“Fucks sake, Scully,” he growled, shaking his head, stepping back inside, and shutting the door. She laughed and headed to the elevator.

Forty five minutes later, Scully stood in the meeting room with twenty other agents. Mulder walked in a couple of minutes behind her, his eyes landing on her turtleneck and hers dropping quickly to his crotch. He cleared his throat as he adjusted his tie and then huffed out a breath, walking past her to speak to Skinner.

The meeting was called to order and they sat down. As they listened to the plan that had been put in place, it was clear why they called on them, Mulder anyway. The victims had all been in their late 30’s—early 40’s, dark hair, tall, and educated. As soon as the profile was explained, Scully felt her heart sink. They would be separated and she hated when that happened.

The woman they suspected of poisoning the men, was blonde, 40 to 50, and frequented the same club. As all the men had left of their own accord, no proof could be shown that she poisoned them for certain or if she had an accomplice. To trap her, they would be using five men to see who struck her fancy.

Mulder would be one of the men.

Going with the team to be mic’d up and given a pricier suit to wear, he glanced at Scully and she dropped her head. In no time, the men were back and the sting operation was ready to begin. Scully would be in one of the surveillance vans, able to hear and see Mulder. Cameras had been put up in the club earlier that day, but they did not pick up sound. The men went into the club at different times, and each took a position in the room.

It was hard to miss when the woman arrived. Her dress left little to the imagination. Her breasts were large and she enjoyed flaunting them. She sat at a table reserved for her and the waiter came over immediately. He took her drink order and walked away.

Scully searched the different screens and saw Mulder at the bar, leaning back and looking around. Aside from the other four men, a small majority of the patrons were also undercover agents. They were all mic’d and wired.

A nod from an agent and Mulder reached to pick up his glass and walk towards the blonde woman. “Excuse me is this seat taken?” said a woman’s voice through the system. A brunette woman with caramel colored skin, was standing next to Mulder and smiling at him coyishly. He grinned back and shook his head.

“Not at all. Can I get you a drink? What’s your poison?” Mulder said and got the bartender’s attention. She laughed and threw her head back, running her fingers down her chest.

“Whiskey,” she said, raising her head and looking in his eyes.

“Nothing sexier than a woman who knows what she wants,” he said with a glance up and down her body.

“Good. Stay on her, Mulder, these women could be working as a team,” said Skinner beside Scully.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before,” the woman said, her hand going out to shake his. “My name is Sundara. And you are?

“Sundara- meaning beautiful _._ It suits you,” he said, taking her hand gently and holding it in both of his own. “It suits you _very_ well.”

Scully, watching and listening to the conversation, began to feel sick in her stomach. It was irrational and she knew it, but she was beginning to feel jealous. Hearing him flirt and seeing the way Miss _Beautiful Sundara_ was looking at and touching him, was making her stomach queasy.

A few hours ago, she was sure she would be naked in his bed, recovering from what she knew would be a mind blowing orgasm, hopefully more than one, and now … she crossed her arms and took a deep breath. Skinner glanced over at her, but she did not look his way.

“He’ll be okay. We’ve got half the room full of agents, Scully,” he said, believing he was being supportive. She nodded, but the knot in her stomach did not lessen. Nor did the one in her heart.

Laughter could be heard, as Sun _fucking_ dara now had her hand on Mulder’s knee. She leaned forward and as she inched her hand up his thigh, Scully looked away, unable to take it.

“You still haven’t told me your name,” she said, cleavage on full display, of which Mulder was happily ogling. Scully’s jaw clenched and she felt ready to slap him. He was playing the part, but Jesus Christ …

“Well, as your name perfectly describes you, I’m happy to say my does the same for me. I’m Rich. Both in name and everything else,” he said with a laugh and put his hand over hers, somewhere about mid-thigh.

“Oh. Well, Rich, how come I’ve never seen you here before?” she asked, batting her eyelashes. Mulder chuckled and moved her hand from his thigh, holding her hand in his and rubbing her fingers.

“I don’t get out much, to be perfectly honest,” he said. “Work keeps me pretty busy. But tonight, well, I needed a change. I’m glad I decided to stop in for a quick drink.” He smiled at her and she pouted.

“Only a _quick_ drink?” she asked, her lip sticking out. “What if I could persuade you to stay?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to whisper in his ear. Words were said, but not all were heard properly. Scully could make out _sex, tongue,_ and _soft,_ before she closed her eyes, bile burning at the back of her throat.

 _Goddamn,_ she thought, _you are a professional, act like it._

Looking back at the screen, she saw that Mulder was standing up and whispering something in her ear. He ordered another drink and then walked away, out of camera shot.

“Where’d he go?” Scully asked. Skinner shook his head, keeping an eye on the screen. “Mulder, can you hear me?” she asked, looking at the other screens, and finding him in the hall to the bathroom. He glanced up, directly at the camera, and gave a nod, walking out of sight.

Scully looked back at the screen as she heard him walking into what had to be the bathroom. He was heard checking to see if he was alone, doors creaking open as Scully kept her eyes on the woman.

“Pretty sure she’s the one, or it’s a team effort. Maybe she’s wearing a wig this time and it’s just her, I don’t know. Keep your eyes on her. I ordered a drink to see if she puts anything in it,” he said quickly.

“We’ve got eyes on her, Mulder,” Scully said. “The bartender is setting your drink down now.” All eyes were on her and Scully’s heart was pounding. She wanted him out of there and away from that woman as much as she wanted to get home and away from this investigation.

“Affirmative, Mulder, she just put something in your glass. Agents, stand down and let’s see if this is a two person operation,” Skinner said and Scully felt her stomach wobble. He was going back out to the big-titted octopus.

“Copy that, Sir,” Mulder said and they heard the bathroom door open, then he appeared on screen again, heading back out to the club.

“Hey, I was starting to get lonely,” Sunny-as-shit whined as he walked up to her. “I missed you.” _God,_ Scully thought, _do men actually fall for this?_

“Well, miss me no more, for here I am,” he said and reached for his drink. “You know, I don’t want to seem to forward, but would you like to get out of here? You’ve got me feeling a little hot under the collar, among other places.” He took a drink, or mimed doing so, and she grinned. Her arms went around his neck and she leaned forward, putting her mouth on his neck.

“Let’s finish our drinks and we can head back to my place,” she whispered, then the sound of kissing could be heard. Not by him, she could clearly see, but Scully still clenched her teeth and felt the need to throttle something.

Mulder chuckled and mimed taking another large drink before he set his glass down. “Is your place close? I … whoa … it feels hot in here,” he said, stumbling closer to her. She held him tight and her expression changed, more predatory and determined.

“Oh, perhaps the alcohol was too strong. Let me get you home, take care of you,” she said, standing up and guiding him toward the exit. He appeared drunk but not poisoned, so to the unassuming eye, it would not seem as though anything was wrong.

Scully stood from her spot in the van and watched them get closer to the door. She waited to see what would happen and Skinner told the agents to keep holding. They went out the door and lost sight and then sound of them.

“What’s happening?” Scully said, looking at the screens, watching the blonde woman to see if she left her table. She glanced at her watch and then stood up, fixing her hair and putting on her coat. She smiled at the waiter and left the building.

“Do we have eyes on Mulder? Mulder, do you copy?” Scully said, panic in her voice. The other agents inside began to walk out and look for him. Some went to the bar and collected Mulder’s glass, pouring the contents into a jar with a lid.

“Agents, report in, who has eyes on Mulder?” Skinner said, and Scully’s eyes passed across all the screens, knowing she would not see him, but unable to stop herself from trying to find him.

“Sir, we have eyes on him. He is being helped into a vehicle. Both women are there, Sir,” came a voice.

“Approach and apprehend,” Skinner said, glancing at Scully. She sat down and rubbed her forehead with her left hand. “Find out what the hell is going on.”

“Copy that, Sir.”

Her pulse vibrating, feeling like her nerves would explode, the next couple of minutes were excruciating. Skinner was quiet and she was thankful for it.

“We got them, Sir. Quite the dramatic little show as well. They both started blabbing right away, turning on one another,” said an agent. 

“And Agent Mulder?” Skinner asked, with a side glance at Scully.

“He’s fine, mic pack must’ve crapped out. He’s helping with the arrest and speaking with the other agents.”

Scully breathed a sigh of relief and then felt anger at how the operation had gone, anger at Mulder, and mostly anger at herself for the jealousy she felt as she sat there tonight. It was irrational and emotional, two things she was not, and she hated it. She needed to get away from the area.

A flurry of activity took place both in and out of the club. Evidence was gathered, photos and statements were taken, and during it all Mulder had not approached her. She caught his eye briefly once or twice, but gave him no satisfaction of a wordless conversation. She was angry and having his eyes on her, the ones who could read her so well, made her feel angrier.

Finally she was able to leave, no word to Mulder, no worry how he would get back to the bureau. She simply needed to go, before she appeared to be more rude and cold than already believed.

She arrived at home, stripped out of her clothes, and stepped into the shower. Her anger had not abated, but had in fact increased. She hated women acting jealous in books, plays, or movies. Abhorred the way the way they treated their lover or friend instead of simply _speaking_ to them, and yet here she was, doing the same. She hated it and knew it was childish, especially in this instance, but she was angry and nothing was going to cool her down. Nothing but letting it wash over her and then letting it go.

Drying off and dressing in a satin, emerald green, thin strapped camisole and some capri length pants of the same color, she brushed her hair out and looked at herself in the mirror. Shaking her head she put the brush down and brushed her teeth before shutting off the lights and heading to bed.

Laying on her back, she sighed. The image of Sundara and her large tits kept pushing itself front and center. _Exactly as she had planned_ , she thought with a snort and shake of her head. _God_ …

Thinking back, she could not remember ever flaunting her body to get what she wanted. Not ever. Not that she had much to show in the breast area, but without sounding conceited, she knew she was attractive. She could easily use her “feminine wiles” to get what she wanted, but the thought physically repulsed her. 

Turning over and punching down her pillow, she thought she heard a knock at the door. Sitting up quickly, she listened again. Yup, definitely a knock, and only one person would be there at that hour.

 _Well tough shit,_ she thought. _I am not in the mood to see him right now._ One more knock and it was quiet. _Good._

And then the key was turning in the lock and the door was being opened. She threw the covers back and jumped out of bed. Walking quietly into the living room, she caught him by surprise, as he turned from closing the door.

“Jesus, Scully!” he said, shaking his head and staring at her. “Don’t sneak up on a guy like that.”

“What are you doing here, Mulder?” she asked him, her arms crossed, and eyebrows raised. He looked her up and down, and then his eyes stopped, unable to move past her chest. Until she realized she was not wearing a bra, her camisole was very thin, and crossing her arms made her cleavage more prominent, did she understand why he was more drawn to them.

“Mulder, it’s late. Go home,” she said, fighting with how to stand, now that she was hyper aware of her breasts being stared at and considering her thoughts from earlier.

“I want to talk to you,” he said looking in her eyes, finally.

“Well, the fact that I didn’t answer the door didn’t clue you in to the fact that I don’t feel the same?” she asked him haughtily.

“No,” he said, putting his keys in his pocket and taking off his coat. “I have some things to say and … I’m tired of this song and dance we do, so I’m gonna say them.” He stared at her and she felt herself become aroused at his look. Take charge Mulder never failed to stoke her fire.

“It’s late-”

“I’m aware of the time,” he answered. “I would have been here sooner, but I had to take a long shower and get the past few hours off of me. The smell and thoughts of this evening needed to be washed away.” He shuddered and took a step closer to her.

“I know you’re angry, Christ, a blind man would know you are. It’s coming off of you in waves,” he said, stepping closer. “I wanted to talk to you earlier, but you avoided me. Now, we’re going to talk.” The darkness of the room and his eyes so intense on her made her feel dangerous. And wet, god he made her so wet. 

“Talk about what?” she asked with more control in her voice than she felt. He chuckled, but not in a humorous way. No, his laugh was measured, as if he knew exactly what she was doing.”

“Scully, you know what I’m referring to. And as much as I am enjoying this pajama ensemble on you, and the color is exquisite with your skin and hair … green is not a good color on you,” he said, stepping close enough that he brushed against her. Her arms dropped and he lightly grasped her upper arms, before trailing his hands down to her wrists.

Of course he knew. Her anger deflated and she sighed. “You … you think I don’t know how ridiculous it is that I’m feeling this way, Mulder?” she asked quietly, his scent and touch invading her senses. God, he smelled good. “I hated sitting in that van, listening and watching that woman throw herself at you. It was illogical and unnecessary, but I was ... jealous. And I hate myself for it.”

“So you’re not actually angry with _me_ , but with yourself?” he asked softly, teasing in his voice. She looked up at him, her eyes flashing fire. He looked in her eyes and held her wrists tight. “Scully, I understand. If I had to listen to that, knowing some man was touching you … after earlier this evening especially … I understand.”

“But I don’t like feeling that way, Mulder,” she said, staring at him imploringly. “This, this thing we’re doing … it’s confusing enough without throwing in what happened tonight.”

“What’s confusing about it, Scully?” he asked.

“Seriously? Mulder, how can you ask me that? _All_ of it is confusing!”

“I disagree,” he said quietly, his grip on her wrists lessened and his fingers trailed back up her arms. She shivered and he grinned. “I know hearing that is shocking, but don’t let that worry you.” She laughed softly and his fingers lightly tugged at the straps of her camisole.

“I’m not confused about anything, Scully,” he said, sliding a strap down, his thumb grazing across her collarbone and then her shoulder. He bent his head and kissed where the strap had been, his tongue wet on her skin. “Are you still confused? Because I know exactly what I want.” Lifting his head, he looked in her eyes and she saw all she needed to see.

She wanted him, and not just in this moment, but forever. He was the only one she would put herself on the line for: her job, her reputation, her heart. He was her choice and she was his, and so it had been for years. She looked in his eyes and she knew, she was not confused anymore.

“No, I know what I want,” she said as she pulled the front of his shirt and brought his mouth to hers.

Lips demanded attention and for minutes, or maybe hours, she was lost in the taste of his mouth. She felt weak from the way his tongue stroked along hers and ran across her teeth. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and then nibbled as he let it go. Panting for breath, she gripped his shirt tightly and stumbled into him.

His fingers were back at the straps of her top. He hooked a pinky into each one and began to pull them down her arms. She watched him watching her skin being exposed to him. If she thought she was wet before, it was nothing compared to how she felt as she watched him. His gaze burned her skin and created a fire in her belly.

The straps of her top got stuck right about her elbows, as she knew they would. He tugged a bit more forcefully and she laughed. “Hold on, it’s not meant to be taken off this way,” she said, her voice low with arousal. She wiggled her right arm out and then her left, staring at him as the top was held up by her breasts.

Reaching for the bottom, he tugged hard once and it went over her breasts and down to her waist. Her nipples were hard and his eyes were drawn to them instantly. He moaned and she exhaled.

“Jesus, Scully. Look at you,” he breathed, reaching to touch her, both hands spanning across her ribs, his thumbs grazing under her breasts. “So goddamn beautiful. So soft and so beautiful.” He looked in her eyes as he cupped her breasts in both hands, rolling her nipples in his thumbs and index fingers.

“Mulder,” she gasped, watching him watch her. Her eyes closed when he squeezed harder, breath panting from her lips.

“Exquisite doesn’t even come close,” he said.

“Not as voluminous as Sundara’s,” she gasped again, grabbing at his forearm.

“Who?” he asked, staring at her breasts.

“Good answer,” she said, letting go of his arm and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled herself closer to him, and his arms wrapped around her waist. On tiptoe, she claimed his mouth once again.

He stumbled, or maybe it was both of them, but suddenly her knees were buckling and he was catching her as they collapsed together onto the floor. His hands were on her back and her head, seeing her safely to the ground. Raising his head, his eyes showed surprise before he kissed her again. Her lips, chin, the hollow of her throat, and down her body he travelled.

The cold of the floor at her back mattered not, especially when he took a nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it before his teeth grazed, causing her to arch into him and moan his name. The other breast was given the same attention and then he moved lower, kissing her stomach, lifting her top where it had bunched at her waist.

His tongue dipped into her belly button and she jerked her body. She could feel his smile against her skin as he kissed just below it and then her pants were being pulled from her hips and she lifted her ass to help him.

“Christ, Scully, no underwear?” he moaned as his hands paused when he saw her nakedness exposed to him. “My God …” he continued pulling her pants down and off, before running his hands up her legs and settling between them.

Her knees bent, feet flat on the floor, one hand in his hair, the other reached along the floor to grasp onto something. Her nails scratched at the hardwood when his mouth lowered to her center, his tongue exactly where she had imagined it hundreds of times.

“Oh, Mulder. Oh my God,” she cried as she pushed into his face, her nails digging at his scalp. He sucked at her clit and she yelled out, his tongue then slowing and soothing. “Mulder, holy fuck.”

“God, Scully, you taste so good,” he said, raising his head to look at her, before returning to his task of making her toes curl.

She became hyper aware of every breath she took, how she seemed to feel him everywhere though his sole focus was on one area. The sound of her breath, the cool hardness of the floor, the feel of his fingers digging into her skin heightened her pleasure. His tongue, Christ, _Mulder_ was between her legs, making love to her with his mouth. Mulder.

“Oh, Mulder. Oh fuuuuuuck,” she cried as she neared her tipping point. “Yes, don’t stop. There … oh God … yeeeees. Oh, _MULDER!”_ She screamed as she broke and lights danced in front of her eyes. Her nails dug into the floor and her body was held down by the weight of his, but she felt as though she was floating.

“Mmmmmm … oh my god. Oh … oh hmm. Mmmmulder,” she whimpered, her body quivering and her core pulsating. She loosened her tight grip on his head, but not too much, she still wanted him to stay where he was. He got the message, his tongue still lapping at her, his mouth kissing, his nails scratching lightly against her skin.

“Oh, Mulder,” she breathed, her eyes closed as she continued to feel as though she was floating around the room while her fingers were buried in his hair. “Why didn’t you mention you were so fucking good at that? Jesus …” He laughed against her and she twitched. A final kiss and he moved, kissing her inner thighs, her hip bones, her belly button, between her breasts, and then her throat.

“How would I have worked that into a conversation?” he asked, kissing at her throat, his hand moving to her breast and squeezing, his fingers lazily pinching her nipple.

“Easily: _Scully, I’m really good at using my mouth to bring a woman to climax. May I please show you? For scientific studies?”_ she said, wrapping her legs around him. He chuckled and raised his head.

“When should I have informed you?” he asked with a grin.

“Remember when you asked me to go for a run in the middle of the night on our first case? I believe you said you were too wired to sleep? You should have said: _I’m way to too wired, I’m going for a run. OR, I could make you scream in ecstasy as my tongue licks your clit and I make you come._ I wouldn’t have turned _that_ down,” she said as she looked in his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m just saying, a woman should have options.” He laughed and then his mouth was on hers making her tremble and ache for more from him.

Pulling at his clothes, she tried to get his attention to what she wanted. He kept kissing her and moving down her body again, traveling to her breasts again. “Mulder, oh …” she moaned. “I … you’re still dressed and I want to feel you. I need you.”

He sucked at her breast, licking around her nipple, then flicking it before taking her breast into his mouth again.

“Mulder, fuck, I want you inside me,” she growled as she pushed his head closer to her. “Mmm, now, Mulder.” She reached for his waistband, but could not get to the buttons. He let her breast go and pushed back to rest on his knees.

“Let’s move somewhere else-” he started to say.

“No, I need you. Now.” She said, reaching again for his waistband.

“Scully, not here on the floor.”

“Mulder, I don’t care where, I just want to feel you inside me. I’ve waited long enough. Get your pants down. I want you,” she said, stroking and cupping him through his jeans. He held her hand to him, letting her feel how hard he was, as he thrusted forward. “Take them off, I want to feel you.”

She leaned up on her elbows as she watched him unbutton and unzip his jeans. Pulling them down along with his boxers, he got as far as his knees before she reached out and touched him. He was so hard, so big, she ached at the thought of him inside her. She looked up at him as she stroked him and his eyes burned into her soul.

Moving her hands, he took hold of himself in one hand, and began to force her back with the other as he moved over her. She opened her legs and they both watched as he stroked himself and then slowly slid inside her, his forehead resting against hers.

“Oh my god,” they both breathed. Her head fell back and he moved his arm around her neck as she laid down, her legs wrapping around him. One arm under her neck, the other on the floor next to her, he began to thrust, all the way out and then back in, filling her completely.

“Jesus Christ, Mulder,” she shouted, clawing at his clothes, her hands getting tangled in his shirt, pulling it as she tried to hold onto something. His skin became exposed and she scratched at his waist and lower back.

“Scully,” he groaned as he went faster. “God, you feel so good. Fuck.”

“Yes, Mulder,” she panted balling his shirt in her hands, using it for leverage, their bodies working together as they always had. Push and pull, give and take, ebb and flow. This was them, doing what they should have been doing for years. God, this was so right.

The room became a symphony of sounds: cries, gasps, names whispered as he drove them both closer to the edge. She moved her hands to his ass and pushed him into her, desperate to feel him inside her veins, her muscle and tissue, the very air she breathed. It needed to be him, forever and always.

“Scully,” he panted, his thrusts becoming faster. “I’m … I’m close.”

“God, me too. Don’t stop, Mulder,” she reached in between them and touched herself, one hand still holding tight to his ass, feeling him thrusting in time with her own touches. He groaned and she knew he was almost there. “Let go, Mulder, I’m right behind you. You feel so good. Come, Mulder.”

At her words, he thrust harder and she came unexpectedly, crying out as she did, her hand turning and scratching at his stomach. He jumped and then he was crying out her name. 

“Ohhhh, Scully,” he said as he thrust and emptied himself inside her. “Scully, Scully, Scully.” He breathed as he slowed and then stilled, falling onto her, his head at her shoulder.

She wrapped her legs around him, her hand trapped between them, stroking along his stomach, making him twitch again. Her other hand moved to his lower back again, nails scratching lightly as she tried to catch her breath.  

“Oh, Mulder,” she whispered.

Quiet now prevailed, aside from their heavy breathing and the clock ticking in the room. He kissed her shoulder, whispering her name against her skin. Never had she felt so satisfied after sex, especially from a first time with someone. But this was Mulder, someone she trusted with her life. It was more than sex.

“Still think we should have moved,” he said with a lick at the sweat on her neck. “This is not exactly the place I would have picked. You deserved a bed, couch, something more comfortable than the hard floor.”

“Mmm,” she said, moving her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair. “This was perfect.”

“No, Scully-”

“Yes, Mulder. So many terrible things have happened in or close to this exact spot. Now,” she said with a small chuckle. “Now It has a good memory. A _very_ good memory. Jesus Christ, Mulder.”

He laughed in her neck and then kissed her there, before lifting his head. Staring at her, they smiled at one another, before he kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her again, shaking his head. One more kiss and he began to move, pulling out and away from her. Rising on his knees, he pulled his pants up and onto his waist, but did not button them.

“Christ, even with that top still bunched around you, you are the most beautiful naked woman I’ve ever seen,” he said shaking his head again. She put her hands out and he pulled her to her feet, holding her steady as she got a head rush from moving too quickly.

She moved the top and lifted it over her head, completely naked before him. “How about now?” she asked with a smirk.

“The thought of you being more beautiful seemed improbable, but damn if you don’t buck every norm,” he said before kissing her within an inch of her life. Grabbing at his shirt, she drew deep breaths as she laid her head on his chest. Raising her head, she looked at him and then turned to walk to her room.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes Agent Mulder, you need to change that,” she said over her shoulder. “Oh, and be a peach and grab my pajamas. I think, despite this evening’s earlier mishaps, that green is definitely a good color on me.”  She walked away without a glance back but she heard him picking up the clothes and she smiled.

“Oh hell yes,” she heard him say and she smiled. “Green is the most beautiful color.”

Rounding the corner, he stared her up and down and threw her pajamas in the vicinity of her room. She raised an eyebrow at him and he raised his back. “Except for the color of flesh. I’ve become a huge fan of alabaster and porcelain in the last few minutes.”

She laughed and he grinned back, starting to remove his clothes. As more of his flesh was revealed to her, she could not help but agree; there was something about the color of skin that made it better than any other color in the rainbow.

Especially the most jealous of greens.

 


End file.
